


【锤基】爱无能

by Alice737522



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:52:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice737522/pseuds/Alice737522
Summary: HE，现代AU，阴暗冷漠锤 X 懵懂深情基（离家出走的Thor，抛掉一切的Loki）大概可以看做是Rose virus 的姐妹篇，反套路，一样想写一个很细致的故事，更新时间随缘。总之，就是一个极度冷淡的Thor，配上一个很爱哥哥的Loki。





	1. Chapter 1

**《前言》**

游戏爱情的人、紧闭心扉的人；

只爱自己的人、活在过去的人；

都是对爱无能的人，

爱　无　能

既诚实又自欺的，爱情里的旅人。

 

　　　　　　　　　──引用自台湾作家橘子的《爱无能》

 

**Chapter 01**

 

　　金发男人独自走在空无一人的巷弄内，高大的背影看起来有种莫名的萧条感。

 

　　他穿过满是呕吐物和垃圾的小巷子，终于在最后一栋看起来快坍塌的公寓前停下脚步。他一手拿着购物袋、一手在口袋里摸索着掏出钥匙，打开那个其实一点保护作用也没有的大楼后门——这栋大楼的住户来来去去的，但只要稍微有点能力的人，都不会选择继续住在这里。

 

　　这里的住户像是有某种默契，只要提升了哪怕是一点点的生存价值，他们就会毫不犹豫地搬走。

 

　　但是Thor不在乎这个。

 

　　对他来说这里的租金低廉到简直慈悲，撇开那些龟裂的墙壁、漏水的水管、差到让人会歇斯底里的隔音不谈，这里交通方便、又没有那些让人糟心的破事，这多好。

 

　　他只想着走前门很讨厌，总是遇到那些根本分不清长相的人，让人厌烦。

 

　　他爬上七楼，直到打开自己家的门，这才松了一口气。

 

　　稍微喘了口气，他才打开超市的购物袋，将袋子里的东西依序拿了出来。里面大概都是一些基本的生活用品和超市卖的最廉价的便宜面包——他到现在都还能清楚记得，自己第一次吃这玩意时，差点没把自己给噎死。最后他配了一大罐水才勉强吃完，可是后来他发现这很管饱，所以每到他必须在啤酒跟食物里抉择的时候，他往往都会把货架上那些没人要的面包扫光。

 

　　想到这里，Thor忍不住自嘲地笑了一下。

 

　　不过那影响不了他。他检查了一下自己刚买回来的东西，除了必须放冰箱的啤酒和蔬菜以外，将剩下的东西都随意地暂时摆在餐桌上。

 

　　看着凌乱的桌面，他这才懊恼地想起：该死的，忘记买牙膏了。但是他懒得再出门一趟，所以他决定暂时忘掉这件事，将自己扔进那个早已摇摇欲坠的木椅上。

 

　　电话响了。

 

　　Thor看着来电者，随即冷漠地转开视线，一点接听的打算也没有，只是将响铃调成无声。

 

　　对方似乎不愿意放弃，手机不断地震动着，他有些烦躁地将手机推远一点，尽可能地让来电者的名字不要出现在自己的视线内。接着他将脚翘上木桌，然后点了根烟。

 

　　手机萤幕亮了三次后又黯淡下来，Thor面无表情地抽着烟，想着晚餐要吃什么。

 

　　直到那封讯息传来：【Brother, I miss you so much.】他只看了一眼就删除，然后又抽了一口烟。

 

　　只是这样一句话，他都能想象出，发讯息的人，绿色的眼睛染上红色的委屈。

 

　　但是Thor不想理会。

 

　　那些跟他都没有关系了，他只想待在自己的公寓里，吃那个干到不行的面包，也许再喝上两罐啤酒，然后他就能安稳地睡上一觉。

 

　　隔壁又开始放那压着嗓子嘶吼、却高亢到让人怀疑会不会窒息的重金属乐。而楼上那家华人——他永远都搞不清楚他们到底是香港人还是日本人，则开始拖椅子，他在心里计算着，大概是三分钟。

 

　　他重新拿起手机，盯着萤幕印证时间，不出他的猜想，三分钟后开始传来「嘻哩哗啦」的声音。那时候Thor刚搬来这里，那个声音吵得他差点没精神耗弱，他上楼去抗议过一次，然后那家人说那东西叫什么来着？噢，麻将。

 

　　那个女主人热情地想邀他一起玩，频频对他眨眼，一点也不掩饰对他的兴趣，让他最后几乎是落荒而逃。他实在受不了这种令人匪夷所思的热情，而他的抗议并没有带来任何改变，隔天那家人一样准时地在晚上八点钟，响起那个声音。

 

　　算了，他都习惯了。他最后还是打开了啤酒，一口气喝干。

 

 

 

　　Loki放下手机，叹了口气。

 

　　这不是最坏的情况。他这样安慰自己。

 

　　上一次他找不到Thor时，绝望地以为他彻底从自己的生命中消失了——他整整失联了两个星期才又接他电话。而当他终于再次接起电话以后，也只是用那些一点都不隐瞒自己只是在敷衍意图的借口打发他的兄弟。可是Loki似乎不能有任何埋怨，他也不敢抱怨，而这一次，才五天而已，大概还不算太糟糕。

 

　　他在特别订制的大床上滚来滚去，将自己裹在柔软的棉被里，想着要怎么样才能离他的兄长更近一点。

 

　　Thor离开家后就跟所有人都断了联络，唯一勉强愿意接受的，只有来自Loki的一点点温暖。

 

　　可是也不多。

 

　　Loki太聪明，他感觉得出来他的兄长正在离他愈来愈远。Thor不是只愿意接受他的关心，而是在不动声色地将他推得愈来愈开，不愿意靠近他。他电话接得越来越少、态度越来越冷淡，总是说不到几句话就匆匆挂断、他甚至不回讯息、也不主动联系Loki。

 

　　只要想到这里，Loki就忍不住委屈了起来。

 

　　他想念哥哥，可是他被困在这里，什么也做不了。因为Thor走之前对他说过：「留在这里，Loki，我会回来找你的，你不能让我回来找不到你。」

 

　　可是他骗他，他从来都没有回来过，他还想要离他愈来愈远。Loki记得那天，他想拒绝哥哥的要求，他想跟他一起走——可是他看见那双他最喜欢的蓝色眼睛里，有着浓浓的愤怒和不解。

 

　　还有一点，他以为Loki没看出来的伤痛。

 

　　所以最后Loki放开了拉着哥哥的手。他以为、他告诉自己，Thor会想明白的，可是终究，那只是哄他的话。

 

　　Loki气恼地捶了一下枕头，然而枕头只是无辜地陷下去，很快地又弹回来，这大概有点像是Loki的脾气。他的沮丧没有维持多久，好看的绿色眸子很快就燃起一抹不服输的拗执，他对自己说——不行，不能再这样下去了。

 

　　他俐落地跳起来，然后走到书桌旁，拉开最底层的抽屉，找出最里面的盒子。

 

　　那是一个乍看之下很朴实的木盒，但是仔细看就能看出它的精致，上面没有太特别的花样，只是简单的色彩描绘了一个北欧神话中雷神的武器，那个长得像锤子形状的Mjolnir。盒面四角都带着金边，这是它看起来细致的理由，还附带着一个精巧的锁。他从脖子上拿下那条他从不离身的项链，小心地打开了盒子。

 

　　盒子里装着满满的纸钞，各种金额都有，那是他自从Thor走了以后就开始努力存的，他算了一下，很高兴地发现他已经存了快一千块美金了。

 

　　可是他知道这远远不够。

 

　　他其实不太知道到底他要存多少钱才够，他被保护得很好，就像温室里的花朵一样，被温柔浇灌着、被阳光保护着。他不明白他究竟需要多少底气，才能在这个世界生存。

 

　　他又叹了口气，想着自己该怎么样才能赚更多钱。

 

　　突然，门口传来一阵敲门声，那个低沈恭敬的嗓音隔着厚厚的门板响起，老管家站在门边说道：「小少爷，吃饭了。」

 

　　Loki原本不打算理会，但是他转了转绿色眼睛，像是想通了什么，很快地就开口回答：「知道了，马上来。」

 

　　他小心翼翼地将盒子重新上锁，又将盒子放回抽屉里，这才站起身，走出奢华的房间。

 

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

　　「Loki，放学了。」Bucky推了推趴在位置上睡觉的好友，这才看见那双绿色眼睛红通通的，一看就知道他又没睡好。

 

　　他叹了口气，在他前面的位置上坐了下来，问道：「你又失眠了？」

 

　　「嗯。」Loki揉了揉眼睛，里面还有散不去的血丝，自从Thor走后，他就常常在夜里失眠，尤其是连系不到他兄长的时候，更容易发生这种状况。

 

　　看他这个模样，Bucky也不忍心，却又不知道如何安慰他，只好换个话题，「交给你了。」他拿出作业本递了过去，Loki一看是自己最讨厌的数学，一瞬间只想扔回Bucky脸上，但是想到Thor，他又忍耐下来。

 

　　「数学要翻倍，二十块。」他毫不客气地开口，跟好友收钱这件事一点也没让他觉得不好意思。

 

　　Bucky翻了个白眼，嘲笑道：「你好歹是个养尊处优的小少爷，能不能不要这么爱钱？」

 

　　「要你管。」Loki理直气壮，他存的钱都是靠自己赚来的，他还没成年，不能去打工，住在家里父母也不会同意他打工的，他只能靠帮同学抄笔记、写作业加减赚一点——他要在成年之前存更多钱，这样才能早点到哥哥身边。

 

　　虽然家境富裕，但是他的零用钱其实并不多，而且他的零用钱全都拿去帮Thor买东西了。在Thor难得几次愿意见他的短短时刻，他都会观察哥哥需要可能什么——也许是破了的上衣、也许是快开口的鞋子。

 

　　他知道Thor不愿意接受他的零用钱，但是如果只是简单的小礼物或是一点生活用品，哥哥倒是不会拒绝。

 

　　虽然他每次都是冷着脸，要他不要再乱花钱了。

 

　　想到这里，漂亮的绿色眼睛一下就黯淡下来，还带着微微稚气的脸有一丝忧郁。

 

　　Bucky看他无精打采的模样，就知道Thor应该又闹失踪了，忍不住问道，「又找不到Thor了？」他其实知道Loki这么努力存钱的原因是为了自己的哥哥，也知道Loki一直努力想要离开家族去找哥哥。

 

　　Loki丧气地垂着肩膀，看起来可怜兮兮的。Bucky只好安慰道，「他不是在那个什么工地打工吗？要不然我陪你去找他？」

 

　　这个提议让Loki一下子就精神了，但是想起哥哥的冷漠，他再次沮丧地说道：「可是他看见我会不高兴的……」他不是没有试过去找Thor，可是每次Thor都对他极为冷淡，甚至会在看见他的那一刻，眼神里流露出一丝厌烦。

 

　　而他害怕那样的哥哥。又或者说，他从来都不习惯那样的哥哥。

 

　　然而Bucky却不死心，继续游说他，「没关系嘛！我们去一下子就走了，不会打扰他工作的。你可以带个晚餐去给他，也许他会很高兴。」他实在不忍心看着Loki这个模样，他本来就瘦，皮肤又偏白皙，虽然个子很高，但是也许是因为还在青春期，看起来就是很文弱的模样，尤其长期失眠，更让他看上去有些弱不禁风，好像整个人都轻飘飘的一样。

 

　　这个提议实在让绿眼睛的男孩无法不心动，他咬着下唇，终于轻轻地点了点头，在Bucky的催促下，收拾好书包，飞快地朝着学校门口跑去。

 

 

 

　　他们走到工地的时候，Thor正在搬一袋水泥。他扛着水泥袋，像是拿着一个空提袋那样轻松，只是他的脸上没有任何表情，温暖的蓝色眼睛里冰冰冷冷的，也不像其他人那样，擦身而过时还会交谈两句，他仿佛把自己封闭在自己的世界里，和所有人隔着一层膜。

 

　　Loki和Bucky躲在工地门口东张西望，很快地就看到那个特别耀眼的金发男人。

 

　　Bucky推了推好友，指着Thor道，「快去啊，你哥在那。」

 

　　Loki看着哥哥，已经快接近黄昏了，太阳不再毒辣，但是他身上依旧有着劳动的痕迹。被晒得黝黑的皮肤、顺着壮实的臂膀滑下的汗水、身上破旧的白背心，Loki认出来了，那是他上次帮哥哥买的，没想到这么快又破了。

 

　　他站在门边，捏紧手上的提袋，里面装的是他帮哥哥买的炸鸡汉堡，他小声地嘟囔道，「你帮我拿过去吧，我怕他生气。」每次他自作主张跑来找Thor的时候，哥哥都不会给他好脸色。自从Thor走后，他只有很少数的时间，会允许Loki来看他。

 

　　Bucky接过提袋，看了看Loki落寞的表情，只好点点头，朝着那个即便满脸阴郁、也掩盖不掉一身光芒的男人走去。

 

　　其实他也满怕索尔的阴郁，可是还是硬着头皮拍了拍索尔。他和男人低声交谈了几句话，男人放下肩上的水泥袋，接过Bucky递给他的提袋，像是极度无奈那样叹了口气才问道，「他呢？」

 

　　Bucky指了指门口，Thor顺着他的手指望过去，果然看到一颗黑色的小脑袋一闪而过。

 

　　他再次叹息，大步朝着蹲在门口的那个黑色身影走过去。

 

　　Loki蹲在白色的铁门边，把自己缩得小小的，带着鸵鸟心态，想着也许这样就不会被哥哥发现、也不会惹哥哥生气。直到那双老旧的球鞋出现在自己的视线里，他才抬起头来。

 

　　Thor伸出手，把弟弟从地上拉了起来，却只是盯着他看，似乎不打算开口。

 

　　「Brother……」Loki捏着手指，小声地喊道，也不知道该说什么。他最怕这样的Thor，冷冷看着他却一言不发。

 

　　「我不是说过，没事不要来找我吗，这样会打扰我工作。」Thor开口，低沉的嗓音听起来很冷酷。

 

　　「对不起……我只是……你没有接电话，我、我很担心。」Loki垂着脑袋，嗫嚅着解释。他不敢看哥哥，像个做错事情的孩子。

 

　　虽然他不知道想念自己的哥哥，究竟有什么错。

 

　　这样小心翼翼的弟弟，一点也没有往日那种活泼又淘气的模样，Loki从小就有一双能言善辩的银舌头，即便做错事也能哄得大人们心疼到舍不得罚他，Thor很少看到他这个模样，一个手足无措的孩子。

 

　　黑发男孩死命压着脑袋，盯着哥哥脏到看不出白色鞋面的球鞋，没有让金发男人看见自己低着头的绿色眼睛里，飞快地闪过一抹狡黠的笑意。

 

　　索尔仔细地打量了一下弟弟，虽然脑袋垂得低低的，但他还是能看见Loki的侧脸上，还有刚刚从学校跑过来的疲倦。细微的汗水密密爬满额头，浸湿了额前的黑发，苍白的脸带着淡淡的红晕，胸口正紧张地起伏着。Thor还是心软了，虽然态度依旧很冷漠，但他问了句，「吃饭了没有？」

 

　　Loki摇摇头，却因为哥哥难得关心的话语，而扬起了一抹笑。

 

　　「我还有一个小时才下班，这个你自己吃吧。」Thor将提袋塞回Loki的手里，蓝色眼睛没有过去那种温暖的明亮，只是很平静地拒绝弟弟的好意。

 

　　Loki推开提袋，再次垮下脸，委屈地说：「我可以回家吃，这是你喜欢的。」他不再看Thor，只是朝着不远处的Bucky挥挥手，「我不打扰你了，我回去了。」

 

　　Thor看得出他的受伤，可是那张苍白的小脸却假装坚强，忍耐着眼泪的表情，隐隐地戳着他的胸口。

 

　　他还是投降了，他可以不接Loki的电话、不回Loki的讯息，却没有办法对站在他眼前一脸委屈又倔强的弟弟视若无睹。「等我下班，我带你去吃饭。」他稍微放低了音调，听起来没那么冷淡了。

 

　　黑发男孩猛然地抬头看向他，眼底写着惊喜和不敢置信。Thor苦笑了一下，只是这样，就能让他这么高兴吗？

 

　　他指着工地旁边搭着帐篷的临时休息区道：「带Bucky去那边坐一下，等我下班带你们去吃饭。」又把提袋再次塞到Loki手里，解释道，「我还在上班不能吃，过去等我。」

 

　　男孩高兴地点头笑了。

 

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

　　Loki听话地拉着Bucky到一边的休息区，帐棚搭建的休息区只有几张零星散落的椅子，上面蒙着厚厚的灰尘。

 

　　两个男孩也不在意，随意地拍了拍椅面就坐下。Loki看着哥哥在黄昏下工作的背影，满足地笑着。

 

　　Bucky有些不敢置信地问：「你哥真的要带我们去吃饭？」他实在很难相信，一个上一秒还那么冷漠的人，下一秒居然愿意跟他们一起吃饭——只因为跟Loki说了几句话就改变了态度？

 

　　这对兄弟真的让人难以理解。

 

　　「嗯，他说了就一定会做到的。」Loki笃定地说着，看着Thor的方向，笑得很得意。

 

　　Thor或许会对他很冷淡，但是他答应了就不会骗他，从小到大都是这样，Thor从来都没有骗过他——除了他说，会回来找他。

 

　　Bucky看着他的表情，无奈地笑了笑，不明白Loki对于自己哥哥的那份执着，到底是从何而来，却又有些心疼。他拿起书包，拍拍腿上的灰尘，站起身来笑道：「那我先走了。」

 

　　Loki连忙跟着站了起来，问道：「你不跟我们一起吃饭吗？」

 

　　「不了，对着你哥那个大冰库，我吃不下。」Loki还没来得及为自己的哥哥说话，Bucky就调皮地对他挤眼睛，「我先走了，不打扰你们的约会，我不在，你可以多跟他说一点话。」

 

　　Loki被这个善意的调侃弄得有些不好意思，却还是感激Bucky的理解，「……谢谢。」

 

　　Bucky拍了拍他的肩膀，临走之前，还不忘一脸正经地对他说：「虽然约会很重要，但是别忘了我的作业。」

 

　　一提到该死的数学，绿眼男孩的脸就像被逼着吃苦瓜一样，精致的五官皱在一起，十分忧郁地回答：「知道了。」

 

 

 

　　Thor沉默地领着弟弟在路上走着，一点也没有要跟他聊天的打算，只在半途中回过头看了一眼Loki，然后问了句：「想吃什么？」

 

　　「吃什么都可以，但是我想去哥哥家吃。」Loki小声地说道。

 

　　金发男人闻言，无声地叹了口气，知道Loki是怕他花钱，通常外带的餐点会比内用便宜，所以他才会这样说。但是在内心深处，他更加清楚，Loki之所以这样说，最主要的原因，是因为想跟他单独相处。

 

　　这个认知让他的心头泛着一股怪异的感觉，有一点点酸，更多的是抗拒。

 

　　他们走过长长的街道，来来去去的行人都面无表情，这条贫民区街道，每个人的脸上仿佛都是对生活的妥协或是无奈，没有一点生活该有的热情和希冀。

 

　　道路的尽头，就是Thor的公寓的大门，Loki总觉得，那间破旧的公寓就像是哥哥心底，一个他似乎很难走进去的地方——但是，放弃不是他的天性。

 

　　想到这里，男孩的眼神添上几分坚定。

 

　　Thor不知道弟弟心中的感伤，只是面无表情地走在前面，他像是刻意避开与弟弟的距离，甚至不与他并肩而行。他不时四处张望——因为他很少走这边，向来都是走后门，所以也不知道这里到底有哪些餐厅。

 

　　他到处看了看，瞄见路边的义式小餐馆，于是说道：「那吃义大利面吧？你喜欢的，还是你想吃炖饭或是pizza？」

 

　　Loki顺着哥哥的眼光看去，那是一家看起来很旧的小餐馆，可是即便如此，他都担心会给哥哥的生活造成负担。Thor在工地工作很辛苦，薪水又不高，所以他摇摇头，「不要，昨天我才吃过义大利面。」想了想，黑发男孩看见小餐馆隔壁的面包店，指着面包店说：「我想吃面包。」

 

　　Thor只觉得心像是被针刺了一下，他怎么可能不明白Loki是想帮他省钱，可是他更加清楚，他的弟弟一向养尊处优，食衣住行样样都是最好的，他十分怀疑，照Loki挑嘴的程度，他如果真的去买了面包给他，他那精贵的银舌头，有没有办法吃完半个面包。

 

　　他扯了扯嘴角，勉强露出一个笑容说道：「不能只吃面包，想吃什么都可以，你不用担心，我前两天刚领了薪水。」他倒也不是在安慰弟弟或是说些什么善意的谎言，工地是每周发一次薪水，他确实才刚领过这周的薪水，只是那些钱往往撑不了一周。这个城市的物价很惊人，像他们这种低薪阶级，确实会过得很辛苦。

 

　　但Thor并不是一个会为生活烦忧的人，他度过很多艰难的时刻，早已很好地学会安于现状，只要还活着，以什么样的形式，对他而言他并不在意。

 

　　不过，大概是被Loki脸上微微低落的表情刺激了，他习惯性地伸出手，放到弟弟的头顶上——等他反应过来自己的举止后，一时之间，他竟不知道自己到底该收回手，还是继续那个他们都早已熟悉的举动。

 

　　他挣扎了好一会，在心底叹气，还是没有忍耐住，轻轻地揉了揉那柔软的黑色头发。

 

　　这是一种宠溺的意味，可是，那该只属于从前。金发男人迷惘地想着。

 

　　但是这个动作却让Loki开心极了，他顺势揽住哥哥健壮的手臂，撒娇般地说：「可是我今天就想吃面包，或许你还可以再给我买个冰淇淋。」绿色眼睛闪烁着耀眼的光芒，还有一点点祈求的意味，似乎真的非常想吃的样子。

 

　　他知道什么样子的自己会让哥哥无法拒绝。

 

　　Thor的笑容还是很淡，但是稍微真实了一点，「让母亲知道你偷吃冰淇淋，你就等着挨骂了。」

 

　　男孩歪着脑袋，看着那双总是写满阴郁的蓝色眼睛，轻轻地开口，「但是，你总会买给我的，对吗？」

 

　　这句话让Thor有一瞬间的恍惚——他仿佛看见，两个小男孩一起趴在冰淇淋店前的玻璃柜上，讨论着要购买什么样的口味。Loki总是什么都想吃，所以Thor往往会买一个多球冰淇淋，让他能品尝各种味道。等Loki试过各种滋味、心满意足以后，才轮得到他吃剩下的。

 

　　然后他们俩就会一起挨骂，因为每次偷吃完冰淇淋以后，Loki都会肚子痛，母亲说过Loki的肠胃不好，不能吃太多冰冷的东西。

 

　　「Loki，也许我从一开始就不该买给你。」Thor说完，推开弟弟揽着自己臂膀的手，抬脚往小餐馆走去，留下黑发男孩一个人站在原地，失落的垂着脑袋。

 

 

 

　　那段对话让两兄弟剩下的路程都没有再开口过，直到回到Thor的公寓。

 

　　Loki打量了一下这间老旧的公寓，与其说是公寓，其实更像是间套房。一进门就是客厅兼卧室，附带有一间很狭窄的厨房，以及小小的浴室。

 

　　房东几乎没有提供任何家俱，除了一台老旧的电视机和洗衣机以外，就只有厨房放了一张单人用的桌子，还有两张坐起来摇摇欲坠、几乎快解体的木椅，甚至连床都没有。为此Thor买了一张最便宜的沙发床，就这样摊在那里，反正他也不怎么坐沙发。

 

　　衣服扔得到处都是，屋子里虽然没什么灰尘，但是看得出来哥哥很懒得为生活费心。地板上到处都是捏扁的啤酒罐，Loki捡起离他最近的一个，扔进快满出来的垃圾桶里。放下书包，他开始捡其它散落各地的空酒罐，有种想扶额的冲动。

 

　　Thor站在厨房门口双手环胸，冷漠地看着弟弟收拾屋子的举动，开口制止道：「别收了，过来吃饭，吃完就回去吧。」

 

　　但是男孩总有他的固执，对于兄长的呼唤仿若未闻，坚持捡完所有酒瓶，才慢吞吞地走到厨房里。他又看了看虽然大致还算干净、但到处都是垃圾痕迹的厨房，对着高大的男人说道，「哥哥，我可以帮你打扫。」乖巧的表情下，是尽可能地想多拖延一点时间的心情。

 

　　隔壁那嘶哑的歌声从他们进门后就没停过，吵得人头疼。Loki忍耐着，不敢向哥哥抱怨，只希望能在这间屋子里待得愈久愈好。

 

　　Thor却毫不犹豫地拒绝弟弟的提议，「没这个必要。」他知道Loki在想什么，但是他不能也不愿意给他这个机会。

 

　　「可是⋯⋯」Loki还想说点什么，挤出一个可怜巴巴的表情，却被兄长无情地打断。

 

　　「吃饭，要不然你现在就回去。」Thor这样说，狠下心不再理会Loki委屈的表情，在餐桌上打开刚买来的炖饭。

 

　　他又打开了另一个袋子，拿出早已冷掉的汉堡和炸鸡，他看着那些本来是他最喜欢的食物，却瞬间没有了胃口。于是他起身从冰箱里拿了一罐啤酒，自顾自地喝了起来。

 

　　男孩在餐桌边坐下，拉过面前的餐盒挖了一口，不再试图多说什么，默默地吃起了兄长帮他点的野菇炖饭，红了眼眶。

 

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

 

　　直到Loki将手里的塑胶汤匙放下，兄弟俩都没有再开口讲过一句话。

 

　　Loki这顿饭吃得很慢，Thor也没有催促他，只是静静地陪他在餐桌上耗着，并且打开了今晚的第三罐啤酒。他知道弟弟吃饭本来就不快，为了要多留在他身边一段时间，自然会吃得更慢。

 

　　他朝被弟弟推开的餐盒看了一眼，随即忍不住皱起眉头——满满一盒炖饭，Loki却吃不到一半。

 

　　他在Loki吃饭的时候，不动声色的、仔细的打量了他一遍，他也不知道是自己的错觉还是什么其他的原因，但是他发现，Loki又瘦了，而且气色似乎很不好，双眼下的瘀青衬在苍白的脸色上，让人愈发无法忽视。

 

　　Thor放下快被自己捏扁的啤酒罐，对着他的兄弟要求，「再多吃一点。」

 

　　男孩摇摇头，无精打采地回答：「我吃不下了。」他低着头，默默地收拾起剩了大半的餐盒，带着赌气的拗执，不愿意看他的兄长。

 

　　该死的。金发男人在心底咒骂。

 

　　他真的受不了这个。他无能为力地发现，自己是如此讨厌看见，Loki脸上此刻的表情，受伤却倔强——他更痛恨Loki会出现那个不该属于他的表情的原因，是因为他。

 

　　Thor只觉得很累。

 

　　他真的不想哄他、也不该哄他，可是他就是控制不住自己，于是他只能对着弟弟伸出手，叹道：「过来。」

 

　　Loki听话地站起身走了过去，却还是垂着脑袋，不愿正视哥哥。厨房很小，他小心翼翼地控制着距离，乍看之下似乎是在赌气，其实对他而言这是种博弈，焦虑不安地停在距离Thor一步远的位置，扭着自己的手指，看起来可怜兮兮，像是被大雨摧残过的玫瑰花。

 

　　男人无奈地笑笑，他的手在空中停顿了一秒钟，还是把刻意远离他的弟弟拉进怀里，将他抱在自己的膝头，尽可能放柔了语气问道：「生气了？」

 

　　Loki紧紧抿着唇，像是不愿意回答，又像是在思考怎么回答，过了好一会，他才抬起头，看着哥哥的眼睛，缓慢却刻意地说：「哥哥，我再过几个月就毕业了。」

 

　　Thor被这个突如其来的讯息弄得一楞——原来时间过得这么快吗？

 

　　他知道Loki是在提醒他，提醒他承诺。因为当初他走的时候对Loki说过：「留在这里，我会回来找你，等你毕业了，我就带你走。」

 

　　蓝色眼睛并没有因为这个讯息而变得明亮一点，反而更加阴暗下去，他放在Loki腰上的手松了一点，十分勉强地笑着回答：「那很好，你一定可以考上最好的大学。」

 

　　他在逃避。

 

　　绿色眼睛紧紧盯着兄长脸上的每一丝表情变化，然后肯定了这件事。他敏锐地察觉到抱着他的那个身躯瞬间变得僵硬，哥哥仿佛全身上下的每一丝肌肉线条都在抗拒，他不知道他是在抗拒承诺、抑或者他抗拒的根本是他的兄弟本身。

 

　　可是这个认知，让他才刚因为哥哥还愿意哄他的开心，瞬间消失无踪。但是Loki没有表现出来，只是霸占似地抱住Thor的脖子，靠在兄长的肩头说：「你会来参加我的毕业典礼吗？我是第一名，会上台领奖。」

 

　这样乖巧的弟弟，是曾经还无忧无虑的他最喜欢的。Thor知道这一点、Loki更知道，他差点就无法控制自己说出那句「当然」，但是他不行。

 

　　他只能加重手上的力气，将弟弟的脑袋压在自己的颈脖，不让他看见自己脸上的表情，叹息似地呢喃，「Loki……」

 

　　黑发男孩乖巧地待在兄长的怀抱，贪婪地吸取男人身上的味道，汗水混杂着香烟、却还带着淡淡沐浴乳香味，那是特属于他兄长的味道。他用尽全力地抱紧Thor，努力想留住这最后一点的温度，他知道，很快这份温暖就会被再度敲碎。

 

　　没有多久，Thor就推开了他，恢复平常惯有的冷漠，「很晚了，你该回去了。」他转头拿起外套，不再去关注弟弟脸上的失落，「走吧，我送你回去。」

 

　　——他还是在乎他的。Loki这样安慰自己。

 

 

 

　　Laufey阴沉着脸坐在餐桌边，等待着晚归的小儿子。

 

　　当他看见那抹鬼鬼祟祟的身影时，压抑了一整晚的火气更加旺盛，黑着脸喊道：「Loki，过来。」

 

　　Loki没有料到Laufey竟然会在家——做为一个父亲，Laufey无疑是失败的那种，工作忙碌、不容许任何人说不、一点都不了解自己的儿子，仿佛只要赚钱回来，孩子就会自己长大。

 

　　但是这种父亲，往往会让孩子最为抗拒，所以听见Laufey的叫唤时，Loki无法抑制地抖了一下。但他还是很快地镇定下来，面无表情地往餐桌走去。Laufeyson家的餐桌很大，但是人很少，自从Thor走后，餐桌像是少了一大半，空空荡荡的，还很安静。

 

　　此时的餐桌，更像是审判席，等着宣判他的罪与孽。

 

　　「你又去找Thor了？」Laufey连猜都不用猜，就知道小儿子晚归的原因是什么。

 

　　「……」男孩咬紧下唇，仿佛下定决心不愿意回答，但是他不知道，在父亲眼中他的倔强已经出卖了他。

 

　　「你把我的话当耳边风是不是？」儿子的顽固让Laufey暴躁起来，低吼着问道。

 

　　「他是我哥哥，为什么我不可以去找他？」Loki对于父亲的态度极度不满，也吼了起来，他实在很讨厌这种专制的独裁，「当初我就说过，没有他的话我不可能跟你走，你现在凭什么不让我们来往？」

 

　　「你有把他当哥哥吗？」Laufey瞪着他，只觉得头痛至极，他费尽心思想切断这两人的来往，却架不住自己儿子总往Thor身边跑。

 

　　「没有你就可以赶走他吗？」只要一讲到Thor，Loki就似乎无法控制自己，平常的能言善辩或是乖巧可爱总会瞬间不复存在——他恨透了自己的年纪、恨透了自己的无能为力、更恨自己当初为什么要听Thor的话留在这里。

 

　　「是他自己选择要离开的，」他咬牙切齿，几乎是从牙缝里挤出这些字句，「是他不要你了。」

 

　　「你胡说！Thor不会不要我！」年轻气盛的孩子气红了眼眶，对着自己的父亲宣战，「你最好连我也一起赶出去，因为我是绝对不会放弃哥哥的。」好听的嗓音嘶吼到有些沙哑，在静谧的客厅显得特别清晰。

 

　　Loki无视Laufey难看至极的脸色，转头往自己的房间跑去。「碰」的一声，无辜的房门被用力甩上，一切又归于平静。

 

　　Laufey叹了口气，坐回餐桌前点燃香烟，让自己在烟雾中平息下来。

 

 

 

　　Loki躲在被窝里，想着父亲的话、以及今天和Thor的对话。

 

　　他咬着嘴唇努力不让自己哭出声来，也努力不要去相信Laufey说的那些话，更努力地继续相信Thor的承诺。

 

　　草草地拭去脸上的痕迹，他从来都不是一个会坐以待毙的人。他的视线飘向墙上的日历，撇开脑子里那些乱七八糟的念头，算了算时间，扯开裹在身上的被子往书桌走去。

 

　　他翻出了那个盒子，又仔细地算了一遍，很可惜盒子不是银行，不会生利息，所以一毛都没增加。

 

　　Loki想了想，最后决定将盒子塞进书包里，然后又拿出Bucky丢给他的作业本，在昏黄的灯光下，开始与自己最讨厌的数学题奋战。

 

　　——这是为了哥哥，所以是值得的。他这样安慰自己。

 

 

 

　　金发男人回到自己的公寓，看着餐桌上弟弟遗留下来的餐盒皱眉。

 

　　Loki回去后，这个狭小的公寓似乎瞬间变得空荡起来。他点了一根烟，为了不让Loki吸二手烟，他硬是忍耐了一整个晚上，直到现在才终于能好好地抽上一根烟。

 

　　楼上那个让人崩溃的声音还没停止，本来应该是热闹到会将人逼疯的——

 

　　可是太空了。Thor自嘲地笑了笑。

 

　　他不知道空的到底是房间还是他的心，他舍不得Loki，从来都舍不得，但他只能逼着自己狠心，可是对弟弟狠心往往反倒像是在折磨自己。

 

　　他真的觉得很累，却又忍不住疑惑，这些疲惫感到底是因为什么，是因为生活、还是因为Loki，抑或者根本是因为，那些所谓的现实。

 

　　他将弟弟买的晚餐丢进垃圾桶里，然后拿起Loki吃剩的餐盒，面无表情地吃了起来，舌尖却仿佛失去感受的能力。

 

　　——我是为了你好。他疲倦地想着。

 

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

 

　　Farbauti看着小儿子无精打采的神情，无奈地笑笑，没有多说什么，只是招呼他坐下来吃饭。

 

　　餐桌上摆着一束鲜花，通常会随着母亲的心情而变换，今天放的是百合，卷曲的花瓣看起来生机盎然，却没有吸引到男孩的目光——Loki坐下来以后就一言不发，一直心不在焉地拨弄着盘子里的食物，想着不知道哥哥现在在做什么。

 

　　自从上次去找Thor之后，已经又过了两个星期，而上次见面那短暂的温馨并没有让情况有任何改变：Thor依旧不太接电话、也不怎么回短讯，以一种固定的姿态，试图从Loki的生活中淡去他的色彩。

 

　　面对这种束手无策的境况，Loki一方面觉得生气——他并不是真的完全不懂Thor在想什么，可是他似乎没办法改变这种困境，他的银舌头对兄长不起作用，他只能无能为力地看着Thor愈来愈阴暗的表情，无论他怎么努力证明自己对哥哥的感情，Thor都只是冷眼看着，什么都不说、什么都不回答。

 

　　另一方面更多的是惊恐。他愈来愈害怕，他害怕有一天他会这样就再也找不到Thor了，他会从他的生活、他的生命里彻底消失，再也不会回来。等到那个时候，他甚至可能会怀疑，他的人生中，是否真的出现过那个叫做Thor Odinson的哥哥？他怕极了Thor会变成捉不住的幻觉，最后只能消失在时光的隙缝中，变成一种叫做遗憾的伤感。

 

　　刀叉放在盘面上的清脆声响，都没能拉回Loki的注意力。Farbauti看着儿子不断变化的脸色，无声地叹了口气。自从Thor走了以后，Loki就常常这样心神不宁，与丈夫Laufey的冲突更是一天比一天激烈，就像随时会爆发的火山一样。

 

　　「Loki。」Farbauti终于出声试图拉回儿子早已漂到千里之外的心思，但是显然效果不彰，她又喊了好几次，Loki才终于回神。

 

　　少年还带着一点稚气的脸庞，绿色眼睛有些茫然地问道：「母亲，什么事？」

 

　　Farbauti指着Loki的盘子微笑道：「吃饭要认真，不可以浪费食物。」

 

　　Loki低头看去，这才发现精心调理的猪肋排已经快被自己戳烂了，赶紧回答道：「抱歉母亲，我在想事情。」

 

　　「我看出来了，但我还是希望你能好好吃饭。」Farbauti维持她一惯的优雅端庄，并没有打算在餐桌上过于强烈地指责儿子，她盯着Loki乖巧地将猪排切开后送进嘴里，突然出其不意地问道：「Thor过得好吗？」

 

　　「⋯⋯」Loki差点被噎住，连忙喝了口水缓解，同时也是遮掩。他看着母亲，努力地想分辨她此刻的笑容和平常有什么不一样——毕竟自从Thor走后，母亲从来没有主动提起过他。

 

　　「别这么惊讶，他也是我的孩子，我也还是很关心他的。」像是看穿了Loki的想法一样，Farbauti嘴角上扬着，那是陪着Laufey在各大宴会上应酬出来的、最得体的笑容。

 

　　只是在Loki看来，那抹笑并不真切。

 

　　他皱起眉头，觉得不太高兴，「我不知道。」他不喜欢母亲这种毫无区别对待地问起Thor，好像他的兄长只是个不重要的人。

 

　　「Loki，」Farbauti收起脸上的笑意，稍微严肃了一点，这让她看起来很精明干练，像谈判场上的外交官，「我不像你父亲那样反对你去找Thor，可是我也不希望你跟你父亲吵架，你明白吗？」

 

　　「⋯⋯我知道了。」Loki其实没有很明白她真正想表达的意思，他对父母都有一种难以言说的隔阂，那是记忆和失去带来的、无法弥补的空缺，而在他真正等到约定之前，他只能点头。

 

　　他最后决定把这理解成：这代表母亲不会干涉他们来往，但也不会帮忙，必要的时候，她依旧会站在父亲那边。

 

 

 

　　Thor回到公寓里，他将今天刚领到的薪水随手扔在餐桌上，从冰箱里拿出最后一罐啤酒就这样喝了起来。他看了一下时间，晚上六点半。

 

　　这个时间还不错，至少不会让他看起来像个白天酗酒的烂酒鬼。他自嘲地扯了一下嘴角，不经意间看见玻璃窗上反射的自己：长到肩膀却没有好好梳理的金发、好几天没刮的胡子、蓝眼珠里挥散不去的阴暗、嘴边那抹毫无温度的笑——全部加在一起，就让他看起来颓废而空洞。

 

　　——Shit！看起来蠢透了。他骂了一声，又喝了一口啤酒，觉得整个人都累得要命。

 

　　其实一整天的劳动工作并没有让Thor感到疲惫，但是心底的那股倦怠感好像永远都没有消停的一刻。

 

　　他想了一下，还是拿起了被自已遗忘了一整天的手机，Loki今天没有打电话给他、也没有发讯息来，他其实有点惊讶，但更多的是一种不熟悉的、带点怒意的焦躁。

 

　　意识到自己对于弟弟的那一点点想念之后，他也没有打算要联系对方，只是站起来环视了整个公寓一圈——上次Loki整理完的房子已经又凌乱不堪，到处都是空酒瓶、烟蒂和用过的卫生纸。

 

　　Loki的气息又更淡了一点。金发男人这样想着。

 

　　这个念头让他有些酸涩，于是他点了一根烟，想要驱散那股寂寞的感觉。 

 

　　他知道Loki的期待，也知道Loki的坚持。从他离家出走以后，他的兄弟那些小心翼翼地保持距离、但却从不放弃的努力靠近他都看在眼里，可是他什么也无法回应，只想逃得远远的。

 

　　因为他早已在生活中认清现实。

 

　　Thor已经很难清楚的回忆起那一天，每一次试着回想都会觉得很失败，总觉得仿佛漏了什么、又似乎哪段记忆出了差错——所有的画面被参杂在一起，像是一幅没有拼对的拼图，显得怪诞又扭曲。

 

　　所有的事情都发生得太快了。

 

　　他和Loki躲在房间里亲吻，门却被强硬地踹开，Laufey愤怒到看起来像是快要爆血管的脸色、Farbauti大概是生平第一次，崩裂了一向高高在上的端庄。

 

　　耳边传来的惊叫声、怀中人打颤的身躯、天花板上强烈的白光，听觉、触觉、视觉交错刺激了神经，乱成一团会让人无法思考。

 

　　被父母发现自己和弟弟那种背德的感情，尽管他们并没有血缘关系，还是足以让整个Laufeyson家大乱。

 

　　他为了Loki跟Laufey大吵，努力想要维护他和Loki的感情，却被Laufey赶出家门，Laufey冷酷的话语还在耳边，好像成为一种诅咒，刻骨铭心地验证他的未卜先知。

 

　　Laufey说：「等你走出这扇门，很快你就会身无分文，然后你就会知道，没有Laufeyson的头衔与荣耀，你什么也不是，你能给Loki什么？」

 

　　他爱Loki，这完全不需要怀疑。但他有年少无知的无畏和轻狂，所以他要证明向来独裁的养父不是对的，他什么都可以给Loki。他收拾了最简单的行李、将钱包里的卡全部留在那张华丽到可笑的餐桌上，然后义无反顾地往外走。

 

　　他离开的那一刻Loki用尽全身的力气将他抱得紧紧的，他舍不得推开、更舍不得必须将他的手指一根一根地从自己的手腕上掰开，可是他不能在自己还做不到的时候让Loki跟着他吃苦，于是他承诺他，说会回去带他走。

 

　　望着那双自己最爱的绿眼睛，那个时候本来漂亮的绿色蒙上一层雾气，弟弟咬着嘴唇克制着不哭出声的模样像极了小时候，让他心疼、让他无奈，可是也让他坚定，他压抑着自己的伤痛和被抹灭的自尊许下承诺：「等我，Loki。等我找到工作和住的地方、等你毕业以后，我就带你走。」

 

　　诸神知道，在那个时候、在那个当下，那真的不是一个谎言，不是心疼也不是哄骗。

 

　　——就像他曾经说过，他爱他，也从来都不是谎言。只是生活改变了一切，把他变成了一个，对爱无能的人。

 

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

　　什么是对爱无能的人？

 

　　如果把这个问题拿去问Thor Odinson，他可能会有一连串的答案：不敢爱、不想爱、不愿意爱、不舍得爱，甚至于，也害怕被爱。

 

　　被过去紧闭心扉，想爱而不敢爱的——爱无能。

 

　　把头靠在椅背上，Thor对着天花板吐出一口烟，烟雾在灯光下氲开，光线似乎把烟雾照得无所遁形，他瞇起眼睛，看着迷蒙消散。

 

　　他觉得自己可能是老了，至少也不再年轻，像是疲倦到只剩下点烟跟回忆的力气，才会一直回想起过去。

 

　　Laufey最为锐利的残酷，其实不在于意图要斩断他和Loki的感情、也不在他对Thor说的那些伤人自尊的话，而是他懂得如何戳中Thor的软肋和无能为力；他懂得自己的养子在冷静过后，会明白那些话语中，真正能让他放弃的东西。

 

　　他的养父气红眼，却极为冷静，冷静到残酷地问他的养子：「你怎么忍心，毁掉这个家？毁掉Loki的家。」

 

　　这个本该美好的字眼，打碎了Thor本就残缺的骄傲。

 

 

 

　　Thor是九岁那年认识Loki的，尽管Loki可能不太记得了，但是Thor一直都记得很清楚。

 

　　他比Loki大六岁，所以那一年Loki才三岁，很巧的是Thor也是在三岁那年因为父母车祸过世而被送到孤儿院，这一个巧合的共通点，大概可以算是他们的开始。

 

　　Loki被送来的那一天是个极为阴暗的雨天，天空灰暗到让人窒息、也让人沉闷，可是就是那样的一天，Thor遇到了他生命中最美好的存在，希望般的存在。

 

　　小小的Loki坐在椅子上，整个人怯怯懦懦，脸上也脏兮兮的，似乎受到过很大的惊吓，连话都不会说。Thor被叫去院长办公室，才刚走到门口，就听见送Loki过来的人说：「不知道，一个人在路边⋯⋯对、不会说话，太小了，被吓到就什么都不知道了。」

 

　　很快地院长就发现躲在门外偷听的他，老院长温和地笑着，没有指责Thor偷听的行为，只是把Loki交到他手上，对他说：「Thor，这是新来的弟弟，你是大哥哥，要好好照顾他。」

 

　　Thor这才看清那个仍旧抖个不停的弟弟。

 

　　他惊讶地发现Loki有一张非常漂亮精致的脸蛋，像个美丽的娃娃。他很瘦，一看就知道几天没有好好吃过饭了。他还有一头看起来软软的黑色头发，最重要的是，他有一双非常美丽的绿色眼睛，瑰丽无瑕，像是祖母绿宝石——他只有在故事书中才知道这种要价不斐的宝石，但他想真正的宝石应该就是这样，美得惊心动魄，才会让他瞬间就被迷惑。

 

　　而尽管他当时的年纪很小，但孤儿的生涯仍然让Thor很敏锐地察觉出，Loki其实并没有表面看上去的那么脆弱无助。明明是个才三岁的孩子，虽然害怕，但是眼底还带着一丝谨慎，在Thor惊叹他的美丽时，他也仔细地打量着Thor，仿佛在思考这个人值不值得信任。

 

　　从那以后Thor就多了一个弟弟，尽管他们一点血缘关系都没有。就像院长交代的，Thor在孤儿院里是大哥哥，他要照顾很多比他年幼的弟弟妹妹，可是唯一真正被他认定为弟弟的，只有Loki。

 

　　刚开始的半年Loki是不会说话的，但是检查结果他的声带是正常的，医生推测说那是因为惊吓过度而导致的选择性缄默症，也因此院里的人一直没有办法从他口中问出什么，可是等到他终于能开口以后，他已经因为年纪太小而失去了对于原生家庭的大部分记忆。

 

　　Thor不懂那些艰涩的医学名词，他只是很小心地照顾着Loki。

 

　　他花了很多时间陪伴夜夜梦魇的弟弟，喂他吃饭、帮他穿衣服、教他适应孤儿院里的作息和规矩。那些付出是有回报的，半年后，Loki开口的第一句话，就是喊他的「哥哥」。

 

　　一声软软的哥哥，钻到心底最深处，成了永远的羁绊和依恋。

 

 

 

　　那时候他们是待在Midgard的一间育幼院里。

 

　　Midgard是一个富裕又平静的小镇，也因此那间育幼院算是条件比较好的，镇上只有他们那间育幼院，所以居民们的善心自然而然地都会献给这些无家可归的孩子。

 

　　小镇里有一间甜品店，每周会免费供应一次甜点给育幼院，都是一些简单的小点心，但是对孩子们来说，一周能吃到一次甜味，是最值得高兴的事，因为那是他们不愉快的童年里，难得的甜。

 

　　所有的孩子都会翘首以盼这一天。

 

　　可是Loki不只年纪小，连身材都比其他的孩子矮小，总是被欺负，常常会有不满足的孩子来抢他的点心。而Loki虽然小、却很倔强，被抢了点心后从来不会大哭大闹或是找院长告状，他只会睁着美丽的绿色眼睛，努力不让眼泪掉下来，赌气说自己才不想吃。

 

　　也不知道Loki是太懂还是太不懂，但看在Thor眼里，他那要哭不哭的可怜模样，每每都会让他更心疼。

 

　　所以每一次的点心从无例外都是Thor帮他抢回来的，为了这个Thor没少揍院里其他的小伙伴，当然事后也没少挨院长的教训，可是他从来都没为此抱怨过，下一次动手的时候依旧不会犹豫。

 

　　甚至每次他抢回点心以后，还会把自己的甜点也让给Loki，摸着比他矮上许多的小脑袋安慰道：「Loki，别哭。有我在，我不会让任何人欺负你。」

 

　　大概对Loki而言，那句承诺，就该永远跟随他一辈子。Thor从来没有骗过他，他真的没有让任何人欺负过他，可是，最后欺负自己的人，却变成他。

 

 

 

　　时间总是过得太快，孤儿院的生涯其实也没有太多值得回忆的地方，就在Thor认为他们应该会在孤儿院待到成年的时候，Laufey出现了。

 

　　那一年Loki已经八岁了，可是Laufey一来就指名要领养他。

 

　　然而Loki却无论如何都不愿意离开Thor，他听都不听Laufey许诺给他的那些美好未来、那些充斥大房子里的高档玩具。他只是毫不畏惧地直视Laufey的眼睛，冷淡地告诉对方：「除非你连Thor一起领养，否则我不会跟你走的。他是我的哥哥，我不会离开他。」

 

　　就连Thor也劝不动他。

 

　　Thor已经十四岁了，早已放弃自己被收养的希望，事实上他也舍不得离开Loki，也曾经故意表现恶劣来让自己躲开被领养的命运——他觉得感动极了，他没想到Loki会做出一样的事。

 

　　最后Laufey妥协，同意带着Thor一起回到Laufeyson家，还给了他Laufeyson家大少爷的身份，尽管所有人都知道他不是。

 

　　Thor也知道，他一直都认为自己只是Thor Odinson，但他还是很高兴能够继续跟Loki在一起。

 

　　那是Laufey对Loki的弥补，尽管当时他们都不懂这一点。

 

 

 

　　直到很久以后Thor才知道，Loki其实是Laufey的亲生儿子。

 

　　Loki三岁那年被Laufey的竞争对手绑架，想要以此威胁Laufey，就在他们交涉的过程中，绑匪就出了车祸当场死亡，Laufey手上的线索也就此断了。他花费了巨大的人力、物力和财力，以及锲而不舍的精神，再加上一点诸神的眷顾，才让他在多年后的育幼院里找回自己的儿子——但哀伤的是，记忆中的宝贝儿子已经不认得他了。

 

　　谁也不知道从绑匪车祸之后到Loki进了育幼院之前，这段时间到底发生了什么事，很有可能连Loki自己都不记得了，但是那并不妨碍别人对他的心疼和歉疚。

 

　　因为怕Loki不能接受、更怕他不能谅解，毕竟Loki如果倔强起来，谁也劝不住他，这一点她在八岁的那一年就展现得明明白白，所以Laufey一直没有告诉他事实。也因为觉得对儿子亏欠，Laufey才会妥协收养Thor。

 

　　可是尽管孤儿的生涯没有什么值得回忆的，却也不可抗拒地变成他们人生的一部分，童年的记忆往往会变成成年的梦魇，长长久久地烙印在身上，被永远保存在他们心底最深的某一处，不可抹灭、无法逃避。

 

　　即便他们都曾经放弃过，但是只有历经其中的孩子才明白——在那个地方的每一个孩子，在他们最小的时候，都曾有一个最大的心愿，就是能有一个家。

 

　　就连Loki也曾经在某个夜深人静时，悄悄地对Thor耳语，说他想要爸爸妈妈，说希望他们能一起被领养、说他想要一个跟哥哥一起的家。

 

　　那些过去的盼望交织成现在残忍的局面。

 

　　所以当Thor从愤怒和意气用事里冷静下来面对现实以后，他就再也无法理直气壮地说要带Loki走。

 

　　Laufey掌握住了这一点，用来胁制他的养子——你爱你的兄弟，那么你怎么可以毁掉，他曾经最想要、最需要、最应该要的东西？你怎么舍得，让他再回到像育幼院那样的生活？

 

　　Thor闭上眼睛，不再自谑地看着那盏刺眼的灯，只在大脑中回荡着他用来说服自己放开手的残忍：他们曾经都想要一个家，所以，他怎么忍心，毁掉Loki的家？

 

　　——我是为你好。他再一次这样告诉他们。

 

 

TBC


End file.
